


The Violet Revelation

by northern_apricot36



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Background Relationships, Bellarke bc I say so, Family Drama, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, The 100 (TV) Season 5 AU, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northern_apricot36/pseuds/northern_apricot36
Summary: Amelia Blake had a joyous life, until she wakes up 101 years later and finds her entire world decimated. Alone, she must learn how to survive in what's left of her surroundings with help from her new found abilities. Out of fear, her mind latches onto familiar DNA, and suddenly, she teleports through the vacuum of space to a space station known as The Ark. From there, she joins the fight to save the last of humanity.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 6





	The Violet Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work on AO3 so feel free to give me criticism to help me make it better. I've had this idea in my head for over a year and finally wrote it. I will change things that happened in the 100 to fit this story, and it will mainly revolve around Amelia more than anything. Please enjoy!

2052-

Wind howls through open windows, the latest song pumping through the way too loud speakers, the off-tune singing that only a content teenager could produce. All these sounds seemed to calm Amelia Blake, ever the teenage speed demon. The curvy roads of the Shenandoah Valley did not frighten her, she had been practically raised here. Not only did her summer home reside in Virginia, but so did her best friend. Kassandra was the reason for her wonderful attitude; Amelia had just left her house after some quality time together, as the friends had been physically separated by school. Facetime was nothing compared to their time together over the summer. As much as Amelia loved the scenic quality Virginia had to offer and the way Kassandra always put her in the best mood, she could never fully leave behind her life in New York. May marked the month she could happily return to her sidekick with no stress.

The fifteen year old’s grin never left her face as she rolled up to her garage. The sleek white house was of the latest technology, truly a modern marvel. She was almost certain there were parts of her home that she had no knowledge of, it was just that advanced. As the door closed behind Amelia, her mother, Nora, startled her. Her mother slammed the button for the shielding of the house, obscuring it’s view from the outside world.

“Amelia you have to come with me now!” She proclaimed, frantically dragging Amelia behind her into the house.

“Ow! Mom, you’re freaking me out here, what the hell is going on?” Amelia cried, trying to struggle out of her mother’s grasp.

“Just come with me! You have to trust me, Amelia, please.”

Amelia complied, but her mind wandered. Why was her mother so scared? She had never seen her like this. Never. Not even in her mother’s near-death lab incidents. What could ever spook her mom like this?

Amelia was no closer to figuring it out as she was led to a solid chrome wall. Her mother pressed a certain spot on the adjacent wall, and an opening appeared as fast as light itself. She had never been here before, she had no idea this existed. Nora continued to drag her daughter with her deeper into the unknown passageway. Amelia had never felt this type anxiety before, she knew something bad was happening. Her thoughts were interrupted when they came upon a room down the hall, where Amelia’s father, Liam, stood nervously.

When they finally entered the room, her mother and father enveloped Amelia in a heart-wrenching embrace. Her mother’s loud sobs and her father’s soft cries were all-telling; something cataclysmic must be happening, everything was about to change.

“Amelia, always remember we love you so so much, darling. Never forget that please! We would never do this if we didn’t have to,” her father rambled as he wiped her fearful tears away. She felt a prick in her neck, startling her. The syringe in question was thrown to the side, her body becoming unbalanced and sight blurring. They tranquilized her! Liam laid his daughter on a bed with a chamber attached, and Amelia’s vision too blurry for her to truly make out what it was.

The world became water, slowly flowing around her, pulling her under. She felt twin kisses on her forehead, along with the chamber hissing closed above her. Another pinch went into her neck, but this one was excruciating. The tranquilizer worked too well, she could not thrash or scream, just sink into unbearable pain. Her mother’s wails and her father’s soft cries began to mix into nothing compared to the agony inside her body. Slowly her eyes could no longer remain open, closing away the world and her thoughts. Blackness rushed towards her, and she had no choice but to let it in and help her escape from the pain.


End file.
